Diesel fuel has the tendency to collect water which potentially will sink to the bottom of a fuel reservoir of a vehicle and freeze or create a waxing layer under cold conditions. Such freezing or the creation of a waxing layer may block a primary fill valve in the bottom of the reservoir and thus prevent a diesel suction unit from operating with the result being that the vehicle will not prime with fuel.
Accordingly, there is a need provide a fill valve elevated from a reservoir bottom to ensure priming of a vehicle during cold operating conditions.